shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hector vs. Hector
Hector vs. Hector is the eight and final episode of the sixth season of The New Girl, Zoe's Departure. The episode concentrates on Hector Alonzo's quandary over whether or not he should break up with his girlfriend, Amanda Applebee. The episode was released on August 21, 2011. Synopsis It's the last day of summer, and Hector promised his spirit animal he'd break up with Amanda. Will Hector choose to be in a relationship or fly solo? Plot The episode starts with Hector, who is in his middle school classroom, arriving to his own class, Hector's Guide to Girls. Behind him is the younger, nerdier version of himself, lecturing Hector about not breaking up with Amanda. Hector runs out of the classroom, which leads him into the mall, which ultimately brings him to the auditorium, where a seminar for Hector's Guide to Girls is being held, hosted by Party Animal Hector. Similar to his vision in the sauna, Party Animal Hector attempts to talk Hector into breaking up with Amanda, when he wakes up. Alarmed and irritated by the dream, which had occurred previously, Hector leaves to his uncle Miguel's cabin, into the sauna. Hector is once again inside of his vision with Party Animal Hector. Resuming to his dream, Party Animal Hector explains to Hector that he's no longer like his old, player self and is bored. Party Animal Hector additionally mentions that because he is in a relationship with Amanda, his status for Taylor's Ranking of the Boys would go lower, worrying Hector, when he awakens from his vision. Arriving at the beach party, after fixing the sound system, Hector prepares to relax, when Amanda comes and orders him to shop with her at six different stores on the boardwalk. At the end, Amanda buys Hector a sweater, despite that it is the summer. Hector again starts to doubt his relationship, thinking that buying clothes for each other is the boring state of relationships. The two head back to the party. After playing in the sand and sunbathing, it is soon night and everyone is around the fire. Brendan approaches the group, heartbroken, as he had just broke up with Dinah. Hector tries to cheer him up by having him talk with Taylor, who's back is burnt by the sun. Taylor expectantly looks at Hector to rub lotion on her back, but holds himself back, upsetting him again, as he feels he lost touch with the cheerleaders as well. Hector eventually falls asleep while Jessica and Maria bury him in the sand. Falling back into his dream, Party Animal Hector is displeased with Hector for not breaking up with Amanda yet. Party Animal Hector questions Hector if he is ever going to break up with Amanda and Hector angrily responds with no and tells him that all he has to do is tell her he's not happy with some of their customs—this response Party Animal Hector is satisfied with. Ultimately, Party Animal Hector explains that the entire process was a test to see if Hector understands that his relationship isn't perfect. Hector wakes up to find Amanda by his side. Hector discusses with Amanda all of the traditions he dislikes. Amanda surprisingly doesn't mind Hector's suggestions and was worried that it would have been something else. The two head back to the bonfire, where Hector throws his guide in the fire, stating he is a different person now. Bonus Scene The bonus scene shows what everyone else was doing while Hector was having his relationship crisis. The cheerleaders want to have a game of volleyball, but are interrupted by the nerds. All of the cheerleaders are irritated, but Taylor is strangely fine, making the other cheerleaders suspicious of Taylor's decision. Figuring that the cheerleaders are suspicious, Taylor starts acting rude to the nerds and demands they get off of the field. Ben makes a deal that he will help them with their piñata problem if they allow him and the nerds to dig up the volleyball pit. Managing to help them, the cheerleaders are satisfied and are even more when Dex arrives with watermelon slushies. Characters *Hector Alonzo *Amanda Applebee *Howard DeGeest *Zoe Davis *Phil Ramirez *Jacob Williams *Slick *Sly *Taylor Vale *Keith Sanders *Jessica Blaire *Maria Gonzalez *Nicole Blackwell *Ben Kale *Dexter Albright *Brendan Berg *Erik Ericson Category:Episodes Category:Season 6: Zoe's Departure Category:The New Girl